Friday Night
by Elaina96
Summary: Friday Night. Yes, it was Friday night, but this Friday wasn't like the others, oh no, this was Boy's night! Of course that also gave the girls a chance to have their Girl's night; which was mostly girly movies and giving each other make over's, to Raven's dismay, but we'll get to that later… BBRae RobStar and more...
1. Chapter 1 Guy's Night

Friday night.

Guy's night.

Friday Night.

Yes, it was Friday night, but this Friday wasn't like the others, oh no, this was Boy's night! Of course that also gave the girls a chance to have their Girl's night; which was mostly girly movies and giving each other makeovers, to Raven's dismay, but we'll get to that later…

For the moment the tower was quiet with everyone in their rooms but Kory. She was in a cute cherry nightgown and was flying all around the main room preparing. She threw pillows and blankets all around the couch and floor, displayed snacks on the coffee table, and board games by the TV; this was going to be glorious.

She checked the clock and squealed, the Titans East would be here any minute now to partake in the fun of Friday with the Titans and Kory couldn't wait. She flew in front of the clock and watched it tick with excitement as Raven casually walked into the room.

The empath went on to prepare her tea wearing a white graphic T-shirt and blue pajama shorts. She made her warm drink and sat on the couch with her book. To her Friday didn't have any special meaning and was just another day of the week.

The doorbell rang and Kory screamed, startling Raven, who turned and glared at the alien. But Starfire didn't notice as she bolted to the door and opened it to reveal their Eastern friends. "FRIENDS!" She squealed in greeting and hugged them tightly with joy as they entered the tower.

Friendly greetings and small talk was exchanged before Karen and Jinx went off to go change into their pajamas and left Raven and Kory alone with the well dressed and ever so handsome Garth, Roy, and new comer Wally. Since the boys were going out into town they all decided to dress nice but casual, throwing their uniforms aside for the night.

Garth was classy with dark jeans and a deep blue button down. Roy was slick with a nice red jacket and a grey shirt. And Wally kept it cool with a red over-shirt over a yellow T. Kory couldn't help but compliment their appearance as the common doors opened and the rest of the guys entered the room. Victor had a nice dark blue jacket with a gray shirt under and jeans. Richard had dark pants, and a decent dim jacket. And Garfield had a nice purple long sleeved hooded-shirt. All together they looked HOT, and Kory even told them so.

More greetings and small talk was exchanged as Karen and Jinx reentered the room. Karen wearing a black tank with black and yellow striped Capri-pants. And Jinx a light lavender night gown, similar to Kory's.

It was quite humorous, the girls compared to the guys. The guys being all dressed up, and the girls being all dressed down. It was a comical comparison.

"Well let's get this party movin!" Roy encouraged with excitement, eager to leave and start the night.

Kory walked up to Richard and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lightly held her hips as he kissed her softly. Frankly Richard would rather stay home and spend Friday with his Alien goddess, but he knew that boy's night tended to get a little crazy and out of control, and it was better if he tagged along to supervise the night.

Karen playfully flirted with Victor and complimented him on his nicely dressed attire. Their relationship wasn't anything serious at the moment but they did get great enjoyment out of occasionally flirting with one another.

Wally looked down at Jinx and smirked as she rolled her eyes. But his smug action did get her to smile, even if she tried to hide it as she playfully flicked the zipper of his jacket, fulfilling their usual back and forth play.

Raven sat on the sofa, eyes on her book, ignoring the company around her, until she felt someone lean over the couch beside her. She didn't look up but did give a small smile as Garfield quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek. He had made sure no one saw for the relationship was still undisclosed, but being the guy that he is he does like to sneak in little moments.

"Bye boys…" Karen said seductively as all the girls playfully waved goodbye. Except Raven, who just continued to read her book.

The boys left and squeezed into Victor's car before heading into town. There was so much to do in Jump City that they really didn't have a game plan.

"We could go bowling?" Wally suggested.

"Or see a movie?" Garth added.

Yeah, those all sounded fun but Roy wanted something a little more… stimulating. "Guys, it's Friday night and we're all grown men and dressed up and lookin good, let's go to a club." He insisted.

"I don't know…" Richard was hesitant. He really didn't want to be the stick in the mud, but really, he knew these guys, and what they are capable of and going to the club wasn't a good idea.

"Oh come on Dick, Gar just turned 21, we're in the clear." Wally insisted and Garfield nodded as if to clarify.

"It's not very professional." Richard objected, but he knew he was losing the battle.

"We aren't wearing our uniforms; I don't think anyone will even notice." Victor pointed out. Like that was even possible with Garfield being green and Victor being half robot; they would stand out like a Red flag.

"I'm up for it." Garfield said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Boy Blunder." Wally teased and Richard huffed, he was out voted and outnumbered.

"Fine," He caved, "But you guys have to at least try and behave yourselves!" He added, knowing it went against deaf ears.

"Yes! The club it is!" Wally said in an overly pleasurable tone.

Richard sighed; he was already regretting this. "Oh lighten up Rob, this is ganna be fun." Victor nudged. Of course it was going to be fun, and that's what Richard was afraid of.

…

The T-car parked and the boys exited the vehicle with stealth. They're young, hot, and were ready to stop traffic. Upon entering the building their ears were assaulted by the booming speakers. It was a decent crowd of people, some were at the bar chatting, while others were moving on the dance floor. The gang spread around and admired the different qualities the club offered, and by the first hour they were all settled in. Drinks were drunk as things loosened up and even the stick in the mud Richard seemed to calm down.

On the dance floor Wally was on a roll; the alcohol was making him somewhat more energized than what he already was, and somewhere in the mix he ended up break-dancing among the crowd.

In the corner Garth was leaning up against a wall and was having a nice conversation with a couple of young ladies who were clearly smitten with him as they twiddled their hair between their fingers.

And over by the restroom, Roy was happily being pulled towards the ladies room by a pretty eager girl who clearly wanted a good time. And he was definitely willing to give her one.

The rest of the Titans on the other hand nicely sat at the bar. They sipped their drinks and smirked at one another as they glanced over to watch the Titans East.

Garfield, being the virgin drinker that he was, took a sip of beer and winced at the taste, which caused Victor to smirk and pat him on the back. "You're such a light weight." Garfield ignored the comment as he started to feel the alcohol slowly kick in.

"Look who's done already." Richard gestured to the girl's room as they watched Roy smugly exit.

The girl winked at him and handed him her number before walking away. He nodded and smirked as he zipped up his pants, a gesture he purposefully did outside so everyone would know what fun he just had. It wasn't long before he spotted his friends at the bar and walked over to join them as he ordered a drink.

"Really Roy? In the bathroom?" Victor questioned.

Roy sipped his drink, "What can I say." He shrugged.

"It's kind of unsanitary, don't you think?" Richard added.

"For your information I lost my virginity in a restroom." Roy made known.

"Really." Garfield asked.

"Disgusting." Victor mumbled shaking his head.

"Yeah, we didn't need to know that." Richard winced.

Roy shrugged at their comments as he took another drink. "So boys, what's on the agenda?" He asked, turning towards them.

"Agenda?" Richard questioned.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty content." Victor shrugged taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh, come on guys, the nights still young… How about we play a game?" He smirked.

"A game sounds fun." Garfield added.

"I'm up for it." Victor agreed with a shrug.

"LET'S DO IT!" Wally yelled running past them.

"Is Garth gonna play?" Asked Richard as he looked over at the Atlantein. He and the others watched as Garth was walked towards the exit by the two girls he had been chatting with most of the night. They each were cuddled up to his arms as they giggly pulled him away, and he didn't seem to object.

"I'm gonna take that as a no." Victor said bluntly.

"He has a fun night ahead of him." Roy smirked before they all turned back to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. "Okay guys the game is 'Never have I ever.'" Roy announced.

"Oh boy." Richard groaned.

"Shut up Rob, it will be fun." Wally teased as he spun around in his chair.

"It's simple, when it's your turn you just say something you never done and if someone has done it they take a drink."

"Sounds easy," Victor shrugged.

"Sounds revealing," Richard added.

"Sounds fun," Garfield said smiling.

"Great." Roy beamed; knowing he was going to get the most out of this game than anyone.

The game started simple with, "Never have I ever seen 'The Godfather'," And, "I have never burped the Alphabet." Drinks were drunk and small confessions were made, and it was quite harmless for the most part. But as the hour went by and the game went on they were running out of things to say and questions got more daring...

"Never have I ever kissed Jinx." Roy only said that to get a rise out of the room and to make things more interesting, and it worked, for as soon as it was said he got evil glares from the others.

"Really." Victor asked, He couldn't believe Roy would play that card. Roy nodded and smirked as Victor gave him an angry glare and took a drink, and that got Wally's attention.

"Wait, What?" Wally asked him in surprised shock.

"What you didn't know?" Roy overdramatically asked.

"Roy that's not cool." Richard said, but Roy ignored him.

"She's my girlfriend!" Wally burst out standing up. The alcohol was making him a little testy.

"Woow man, chill, it was a long time ago." Victor tried to explain.

"How come you never told me this?!" Wally yelled.

"Cause it was puppy love, a fling, a high school romance. It didn't lead anywhere." Victor tried to explain.

"But you kissed her!?" Wally shouted.

Richard glared at Roy who was getting way to much enjoyment out of this as he snickered to himself.

"It was just a small goodnight kiss on the cheek." Victor clarified.

"Guys, guys, can we calm down and let it be." Richard tried, getting in-between them.

Wally grumbled, sitting down and Victor sighed knowing this wasn't the end of the discussion.

To let things mellow out they all took turns doing harmless ones, or as Roy liked to put it, "boring ones." And by the next hour things were kind of wrapping up. Wally had passed out on the bar shortly after another outburst over something as stupid as picking his nose. Garfield was feeling very tipsy and was tempted to follow Wally's lead, but held it together for the most part.

"Um… I've never done butt stuff." Victor tried.

"Really Vic?" Richard asked, he was shocked how it came out so casually, and from Victor out of all people. He expected something like that to come from Roy or even Gar but not Vic.

Victor shrugged in response, "What, I was running out of ideas." He defended as Roy took a drink.

They quickly dropped it and turned to him with wide eyes as he set down his beer. "Don't knock it till you've tried it." He said after swallowing.

"Okay? Whose turn is it?" Richard asked, trying to forget what he just learned.

"Mine." Roy smirked, "Never have I ever had sex."

Richard and Victor couldn't help but look at him highly perplexed. "You're kidding right?" Victor said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you just…" Richard trailed off looking at the bathrooms.

"Yeah." Roy smirked, "But I want to know who hasn't popped their cherry."

They all sadly turned to Garfield who wasn't that responsive at the moment as he had his head resting on the bar. "Roy that's mean, you…" Richard stopped as Garfield raised his heavy head and took a small drink.

All three blinked as he put down his bottle and went back to resting his head on his arms. Don't act so surprised guys." He mumbled, too tired to yell at them.

"Holy shit!" Victor accidently said out loud as Roy burst out laughing.

Garfield tiredly rolled his eyes as Victor and Richard took their drinks. The poor guy forced his head to sit up even though he was drained, and he kind of wanted to puke; he barely understood the questions and he was so incomprehensive that they stopped making him play, to Roy's dismay. But he still sipped a few times at an answer even though Richard advised against it.

"I've never kissed Star." Roy said plainly, even he was running out of ideas. Victor, Richard, and even Garfield took a sip, to Roy's surprise. "Really?" Roy asked and Victor smirked.

"You should really invite her over for your birthday; she likes to give out kisses."

"Really? I will have to remember that." Roy said scratching his chin and Richard glared at him for it.

"I've never kissed Bee." Richard said for his turn and only Victor drank.

"I've never kissed Raven." Victor played and wasn't that surprised when no one drank. But then Roy and Richards eyes widened and Victor turned to see Garfield take a sip before resting his head on the table again. "Gar, you took a drink?" Victor questioned.

Garfield's eyes were shut as he nodded, "Yeah, so, I've been drinking all night?" He muttered.

"You do know what he said, right?" Richard asked him.

Garfield nodded lightly with his eyes still shut.

"You've kissed Raven?" Roy clarified.

Garfield yawned and nodded, "Yeah, sure, all the time."

Roy let out a laugh as Richard blinked, and Victor ran a hand through his none existent hair. "Really?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, But only when no one is looking." He rambled.

"Wow." Richard stated.

"So... you two are dating?" Victor asked.

"She doesn't like labels." Garfield said into his arm.

"Have you two done it?" Roy asked and Victor elbowed him.

"Uhum." He nodded.

"Holy shit!" Roy stated.

"For how long?" Richard asked. To be honest he was shocked that he didn't know two members of his team were dating?

Garfield mumbled something incomprehensible and Richard sighed. "Here maybe this will help." Roy said splashing a cup of water on the changelings head.

"What!? What!?" Garfield stammered quickly raising his head, shaking it back and forth.

"So how long have you and Raven been dating?" Roy asked him.

"What?!" Garfield blinked with water dripping off his brow.

All three boys were looking at him and he had no idea what was going on.

"How long have you and Raven been dating?" Roy asked again.

"We don't, I mean we aren't!" Garfield stammered.

"Gar, you already admitted it." Victor told him.

"Yeah, she was probably the one to pop his cherry." Roy joked. Garfield looked at them back and forth in a panic, and without thinking and before the others could react he bolted out of his chair and ran towards the door! "Get him!" Roy yelled as he and Richard stormed after him.

Victor quickly put money on the bar and grabbed Wally, throwing him over his shoulder as he followed the others out the door. Once outside they could see in the distance a green falcon flying away and quickly ran to the T-Car. Victor sped down the road as fast as he could but they all knew the bird was going to beat them home.

If only Wally was awake.

Garfield flew as fast as he could. He felt so stupid, how could he just admit their secret. Raven was ganna kill him, or worse, dump him! He had to get to her first and explain. He could see the T-Car in fast pursuit after him and it only made him fly faster, until he saw the Tower. He quickly dove down, landing on the ground and morphing on the doorstep. He then barged through the door, considerably startling the girls in the living room!

"Raven I can explain!" He yelled but was quickly cut off as Richard and Roy tackled him to the ground.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Girl's Night

Girl's night.

The girls waved goodbye to the boys before excitedly running over to the TV area where Raven already sat. Kory jumped down on a pile of pillows, overly animated for the night ahead as Karen and Jinx joined her.

"What are we ganna do first?" Ask Karen.

"Well for starters, we need music." Jinx said as she strolled over to the stereo system. She turned it on and played a loud pop song and started to dance to the beat as Kory and Karen got up to join her.

"Raven come on." Kory encouraged, swinging her hips to the beat.

"Yeah, dance with us." Karen joined in.

"No thank you." Raven said with her nose in her book.

"Raven you promised." Kory almost whined.

"I said I would be present in girls night, I never said I would participate." Raven told her, still reading her book. Jinx then took it upon herself to sneak up on her and yanked her novel out of her hands! Raven wasn't amused. "Jinx, give me back my book." She demanded.

Jinx ignored her as she held it up with a smirk, "I don't think I will."

Raven stood up and almost looked somewhat intimidating to the former villain. But Jinx stood her ground. "Give me back my book, Jinx." She said again.

Jinx continued to stand her ground, the book still up in her hand and Raven was about to pounce for it when Kory intervened. "Raven please, I really want you to be a part of girl's night with us." She said getting in-between the two.

Raven glared at her but Kory's eyes were just so big that even the devil himself couldn't refuse. "Fine." She sighed and the girls cheered before running up and hugging her. "But no touching!" Raven barked and they all slowly retreated.

They went back to the couch with Raven and Karen sitting on the sofa and Jinx and Kory on the floor, hugging pillows. They ate salty and sugary foods and played a harmless game of would you rather while painting each other's nails.

After the three had a good laugh, Kory got up and put in a romance movie. The movie was predictable, in Raven's opinion. Quirky girl meats hot guy, who shockingly doesn't talk to other girls and yet talks to her. They fall in love during silly, impractical situations, until they make unrealistic love. Then things go downhill and they have a fight in the rain. Some sort of confession is made which the other proves wrong and they kiss and make up and supposedly live happily ever after.

It definitely wasn't Raven's type of movie.

The others screamed and giggled as the credits filled the screen, and thankfully no one asked Ravens opinion on the movie for she would have killed the mood with her judgment.

While the others continued to giggle and swoon over the hot actor from the movie Raven glanced at the clock and sighed, it had been a little over two hours since the boys had left and she wondered how late they would stay out. She hated to admit it but she was starting to miss one teammate in particular.

"So Star, what's going on with you and Bird Boy?" Karen smirked, before eating a hand full of popcorn.

Kory blushed and hid a small smile, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Girl, don't act so innocent." Karen confronted, "We all saw the lingering goodbye kiss you gave him."

"Yeah, we all know that you two are super serious." Jinx joined in.

"Yeah, well, what about you Jinx, I see you and Wally are back together." Kory shot back.

"Yeah?" Karen said, turning to her, "I thought you two were over?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, sometimes things just happen." She trailed off.

"Things like?..." Kory urged.

"He makes it hard to stay mad at him, okay." Jinx said in an undertone.

For once Raven actually paid attention in what the others were talking about, and kind of understood and related to what Jinx was saying.

"And what about you Karen?" Jinx suddenly threw back.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to hear about you and Vic." Jinx smirked.

She smiled, "There's nothing to talk about, we're just friends."

"Really?" Jinx responded.

"Just friends." She said again.

"Friends who flirt." Kory pointed out.

"Yeah, so we flirt, but that's it, it never goes anywhere." She trailed off before turning to Raven, "What about you?"

"Excuse me?" Raven questioned.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Karen asked with a smirk. Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't answer the question.

"I think she is." Kory added and they all turned to her.

"Really?" Raven smirked, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, It's just as of late, I've notice you've been... different; you act different…"

"I act different?"

"Yeah, I mean you use to have this gloomy lonely vibe to you, and now it's gone."

Raven blinked, "Really?"

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Karen smirked.

"Yeah, who swept you off your feet?" Jinx grinned.

"No one!" Raven shot back and they all looked at her.

"Come on Raven." Karen urged.

"Yeah, just tell us." Jinx pushed. Raven was cornered and was quite aggravated by it.

"Raven just tell us." Kory pleaded.

"Who's the guy?" Karen pressed.

With a bang the door suddenly barged open, startling the girls as a panicked, out of breath Garfield ran in! "Raven I can explain!" He yelled but was quickly cut off as Richard and Roy tackled him to the ground.

The girls rose with surprised faces and looked at Garfield in concern. "Richard, what are you doing!?" Kory asked approaching them.

"Raven I!-" Garfield tried but Roy covered his mouth.

"What's going on?" Karen asked as Victor ran into the room.

"What's going on is Green Bean here says he and Raven are dating." Raven kept her face expressionless as Victor smugly confronted her. And Garfield squirmed on the floor but couldn't get free as he tried to speak through Roy's hand. "So Rave, is it true?" Victor smirked.

Instead of an answer Raven casually walked up to the boys and pointed her finger to one side, signaling for them to get up off Garfield.

They quickly obeyed.

Garfield got up and with a worried expression, he tried to explain but Raven silently shushed him, and without a sound she walked him towards the door and out of the room. The others watched in shock as they left, and even though they didn't get an answer the reaction they all received proved what they thought.

Jinx then got side tracked and looked around, "Wait, where's Wally?"

"He's passed out in the back seat." Victor told her pointing a thumb towards the open door.

"Of course he is." She sighed and trotted towards the door.

…

Raven walked Garfield into her room and shut the door behind them. "Raven I…" He tried again, but she shushed him in response. She sat down on her bed and he confusedly did the same. "Rae?" He whispered.

He stared at her as she slowly leaned in and gently kissed him. And her hand slowly caressed his face as he kissed back on instinct. She then lightly pulled away and hugged him tightly. "I missed you." She said softly.

His confused expression faded as a smile crept on his face and he hugged her back. "I… I missed you too."


End file.
